The Switch
by MingNda2718
Summary: [KyuMin FF/Chaptered/YAOI-MPreg]Sungmin yang ingin hamil tapi tanpa menikah lebih dulu. Dan Kyuhyun, sahabat Sungmin yang sedang dipusingkan oleh Sungmin karena namja itu tidak ingin membantu Sungmin mewujudkan harapannya. Semuanya semakin rumit ketika orang 'pilihan' Sungmin memasuki hubungan mereka. Please respect with me. I hope u'll give me a feedback :)


**THE SWITCH**

**Rated****: T (PG-15)**

**Genre****: Family, Romance**

**Disclaimer****: All cast are belong to God!**

**Warnings****: Typo(s), Misstype(s), YAOI, M-Preg, some OOC-ness**

**[Dedicated for the biggest shipper in the world—JOYers]**

**Forewords: **_Dilema yang sedang dihadapi oleh Cho Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun bingung harus jujur atau bohong pada Lee Sungmin, tentang perasaannya dan apa yang telah diperbuatnya…karena Sungmin sudah punya anak—dan pasangan._

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun?"

Mata sipitnya langsung dipaksa melebar. Ketika siluet orang itu semakin jelas dilihatnya. Eunhyuk buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _bar_. Meninggalkan seorang lagi yang tadi diajaknya kemari.

"Ya, Hyukkie. Kenapa aku ditinggal?" protes seseorang di belakangnya. Ia langsung saja mengejar Eunhyuk. Dihentikannya Eunhyuk lalu mulai menciumi tengkuknya. "Kau lupa ada aku, _eoh?_" tanyanya menuntut.

Eunhyuk mengabaikan sebentar tangan yang tengah mengalungi lehernya. Ia tersenyum canggung pada Donghae, orang yang sekarang tengah menciumi pundaknya. "B-bukan lupa—aahh.. t-tapi—" Eunhyuk mendesah tertahan. Memang tujuannya kemari adalah untuk bersenang-senang bersama _namjachingu_nya ini. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sofa terdekat. Lalu memangku Eunhyuk di atasnya, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi apa, hmm?"

"A—aku harus menemui Kyuhyun,"

Donghae mulai meraba-raba dada Eunhyuk yang masih tertutup jaket tebal. Ia lalu membuka jaket itu dan menghempaskannya di sisi sofa. Bibirnya mencium bibir sensual Eunhyuk. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawah lawannya sehingga terbuka. Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dan di saat yang bersamaan lidah Donghae masuk. Mengaduk isi mulutnya, mereka kini sibuk bertukar saliva. "Oohh..eummh,"

Tangan Donghae yang menganggur kini di arahkannya ke punggung Eunhyuk. Dirabanya punggung itu agak kasar. Ke bawah, bawah, bawah…

"AW!"

Tiba-tiba Donghae menjerit. Dan yang terjadi barusan adalah karena Eunhyuk yang menggigit lidahnya cukup keras.

"Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa dosa. "Nanti dilanjut lagi," Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Donghae dan cepat-cepat berdiri. Meninggalkan Donghae yang kini sibuk dengan rasa sakit di lidahnya. Juga meninggalkan beribu tanya buat Donghae. Apa yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk menggigitnya lidahnya?

"Aish, _jinjja!_"

"_Oppa_…"

Donghae menoleh ketika suara _yeoja _memasuki gendang telinganya. _Yeoja _cantik, pikirnya. Dandanannya tepat—tidak terlalu mencolok tapi juga natural. Donghae menyeringai.

Ah, sepertinya memikirkan rasa sakit itu nanti saja karena sekarang ada mangsa empuk buat dikerjai. Yah, jangan salahkan Donghae kalau ia eum—berselingkuh. Hei, _yeoja _secantik ini mana bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Terlebih, gaun malamnya yang tersingkap sedikit menambah kesan seksi di mata _namja _dengan marga Lee ini.

Dan setan merasuki Donghae…

.

"Yo, Kyuhyun!"

_Namja _berambut _blonde _itu berteriak. Memanggil temannya yang ada di bangku panjang yang ada di pojok ruangan. Namun tampaknya Kyuhyun malah tambah asyik dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Berulangkali menenggak minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang kelewat tinggi. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah lupa itu gelas ke berapa yang telah ditelannya. Yang jelas Kyuhyun hanya ingin menghapus pikiran buruknya tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukan, bukan hal buruk sebenarnya. Hanya saja tentang keputusan Sungmin yang begitu egois menurutnya.

Ditenggaknya lagi arak yang ada di gengamannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, mencoba menghapus pemikiran aneh yang sempat singgah di kepalanya. _Tidak mungkin Sungmin nekat_, pikirnya.

"YA!"

Eunhyuk melangkah cepat mendatangi Kyuhyun. Direbutnya botol alkohol yang tengah digenggam Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Setahunya Kyuhyun paling tidak menyenangi tempat-tempat gemerlap seperti ini. Waktu itu Eunhyuk pernah mengajaknya tapi alih-alih Kyuhyun ikut, _namja _itu justru bilang kalau pekerjaannya tengah menumpuk sehingga tak bisa.

Sayangnya, Eunhyuk menangkap gurat gelisah dari muka Kyuhyun. Oh, bahkan sepertinya sekarang wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari Kyuhyun yang notabennya lebih muda dua tahun darinya. "Ada apa?"

"Hmm?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya memicing sebentar. Kyuhyun yang kurang sadar akibat pengaruh alkohol cuma memandang Eunhyuk malas. "_Nugu?_"

Eunhyuk menjitak Kyuhyun keras. "Aku sepupumu, _pabbo!_"

"Eunhyuk-_hyung?_"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Dan detik berikutnya Eunhyuk malah dibuat bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Erat sekali hingga membuatnya sesak. "Bantu aku, _Hyung_,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kening Eunhyuk berkerut bingung. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun terlihat menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini. Ia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun keras, "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sungmin,"

"Siapa dia?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Sahabatku."

.

.

"Oppa_, kau jadi kan makan malam denganku?" tanya _yeoja _cantik itu cepat begitu Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang rapatnya. Tangannya mengalung mesra di kungkungan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingin menampiknya sebenarnya tapi ia tak tega dan malah membiarkan _yeoja _itu mengiringi jalannya._

"Nde_."_

"_Kenapa lama sekali?"_

_Kyuhyun melirik ke arahnya, "Itu tadi ada meeting tambahan. Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa disini? Kau tidak sekolah, Geum-_ssi_?"_

"_Aku sudah pulang dari jam tiga, dan aku menunggumu hampir dua jam disini. Sekolahku pulang cepat tadi,"_

_Geumhee langsung menyengir lebar. Badannya masih dibalut seragam sekolah, belum berganti baju rupanya. Dan ia menampakkan deret giginya yang rapih tersusun. Wajah yang cantik memang, tapi apa peduli Kyuhyun. Ah, Kyuhyun tidak ingin berlama-lama dengannya sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa sepertinya meninggalkan _yeoja _itu sendirian juga bukan hal yang bagus._

_Kyuhyun menggumam pelan. Terlalu malas merespon Geumhee. Ayolah, tatapan-tatapan sinis dari karyawannya bahkan tak terlalu dipedulikan Kyuhyun. Masa bodoh, pikirnya. Lagipula yang ngotot menempel itu Geumhee. Kyuhyun adalah _CEO _di perusahaan ayahnya. Dan _yeoja _ini cuma kerabat jauhnya. Apa yang perlu dibahas. Mungkin mereka yang terlalu kurang kerjaan akan menggosipkan dirinya memacari _yeoja _itu. Ayolah, Geumhee itu masih sekolah tingkat dua SMA, dan Kyuhyun adalah _namja _dewasa yang sudah bekerja dan umurnya sekarang menginjak 27 tahun. Masa Kyuhyun harus menjalin hubungan dengannya yang berumur 10 tahun di bawahnya. Lalu Kyuhyun menjadi pedofil begitu saja? Oh, tidak. Kyuhyun lebih tertarik mengencani _noona-noona _berdada besar yang sering jadi partner kerjanya. Walau pada akhirnya ia akan mencampakkan _yeojadeul _itu ketika sudah bosan nanti. Dan apa yang bisa diperbuat para _yeoja _itu hanyalah menangisi Kyuhyun. Yup, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik menjalani hubungan secara serius. Perempuan itu saja yang terlalu obsesif padanya, pikir Kyuhyun._

_Geumhee tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja. Kyuhyun jadi berhenti juga. "A—pa? Oh, Sungmin—"_

"_Kau punya waktu?" Sungmin memandang jengah pada kedua orang yang ada di depannya. Ia melirik arlojinya sebentar. "Aku ingin curhat denganmu,"_

"_Tapi, _Oppa_—"_

_Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan Geumhee padanya. Baguslah, Sungmin datang di saat yang tepat ketika dirinya memang ingin membebaskan dirinya dari Geumhee. "Makan malamnya besok saja, ok?" Kyuhyun mengerling nakal pada _yeoja _itu._

"Arrasseo_."_

_Geumhee lalu berbalik, menghentakkan langkahnya keras sambil memandang Sungmin kesal. Makan siangnya bersama Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus dibatalkan karena _namja _pendek itu seenaknya 'mengambil' Kyuhyun-nya._

_Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran. Tidak biasanya raut cantik itu terlihat sesedih sekarang. Kyuhyun berjalan sambil makin memepetkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin setelah sebelumnya turun dari mobil hitam yang tadi ditumpanginya bersama Sungmin._

"_Pantai?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Sungmin menghela napasnya berat. "Kurasa aku benar-benar kesepian,"_

"_Baiklah, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Min?"_

_Kyuhyun bertanya ketika mereka berjalan di pasir putih pantai. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Dan tentu saja pemandangan indah seperti ini akan sayang sekali jika dilewatkan begitu saja tanpa bermain sebentar._

"_Aku? Kesepian…"_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Sungmin menggeleng._

"_Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sungmin berbasa-basi. Ia hanya ingin mencairkan keadaan yang terlalu kaku. Daritadi Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan Sungmin jadi tak enak hati. "Kau lelah?"_

"_Oh, _aniya_. Mm.. pekerjaanku seperti biasa, yah, sedikit menyebalkan sih. Tadi ada yang ingin mengacaukan hariku. Tidak sebelum kau datang, hehe,"_

_Sungmin meninju lengan Kyuhyun agak keras. Ia terkekeh pelan, "Kasihan _yeoja _itu,"_

"_Buat apa kasihan padanya, dia memang menyebalkan."_

"Arra, arra_. Terserahmu saja,"_

_Ombak berbuih menyisiri langkah kaki mereka yang seirama. Jejak-jejak karbon yang mereka hasilkan barusan langsung terhapus setelahnya. Jangan menganggap ini sebuah kencan manis yang biasa orang pacaran umbar. Tidak, mereka hanya sahabat. Dan yah, Kyuhyun memang sengaja mengajak Sungmin ke pantai untuk tempatnya bercerita nanti._

_Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan yang membuat Sungmin ikutan diam. Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin penuh harap. "Nah, sekarang kau bisa curhat padaku,"_

_Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di tepi pantai. Kakinya sengaja diselonjorkan memanjang di hamparan pasir. Air pasang membasahi sebagian baju yang dikenakannya. "Aku sudah terlalu lama bermain-main, Kyu…"_

_Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kau ini bicara apa, Min? Aku—tidak mengerti,"_

"_Kurasa di umurku sekarang aku sudah pantas punya anak."_

_Kyuhyun berdehem. Kalimat aneh, tapi masuk akal. Sungmin berkata ia ingin punya anak. Memang, usia mereka sudah begitu matang Sungmin memang layak berangan-angan seperti itu. Ia pun juga pernah punya keinginan begitu. Menikah, berumahtangga, punya dua anak—satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan-dan hidup bahagia layaknya pasangan suami istri lainnya. Tapi Kyuhyun pikir ulang, ia masih ingin bebas. Masih suka bermain._

_Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lembut, "_Yeoja _atau _namja_,"_

"_Terserah saja,"_

_Sungmin memang suka dengan anak kecil. Kyuhyun tahu karena Sungmin sering mengajaknya bermain dengan anak-anak TK tempat Sungmin mengajar. Sungmin seorang guru TK. Dan karena kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan itulah anak-anak juga jadi suka padanya. Kyuhyun tidak heran, sudah sejak lama Sungmin menyimpan kemauannya itu. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak sangka kalau Sungmin ingin mewujudkannya sekarang. Punya anak…_

_Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Memainkan kakinya yang terendam air. "Memangnya kau sudah siap?" Kyuhyun menatap cahaya kemerahan di ujung lautan. Matahari terbenam…_

"_Siap untuk apa?"_

"_Kau siap menikah?" tanya Kyuhyun memperjelas. "Siapa pengantin wanitanya?"_

"_Aku tidak bilang kalau akan menikah." Sungmin menarik sebelah kakinya lalu memeluknya, "Dan lagi, kau tahu dari dulu aku tak berminat dengan _yeoja_."_

_Kyuhyun bingung._

"_Tidak menikah?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku tak suka diikat dalam ikatan kuat begitu. Aku masih ingin sendiri."_

"_Tapi kau bilang ingin punya anak?" desak Kyuhyun._

"_Memang."_

_Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin untuk menatap padanya. Bolamata kelam Sungmin nampak berair dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tergetar._

"_Hmm… baiklah. Aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku minggu depan, aku akan mengantarmu ke panti asuhan terdekat,"_

_Sungmin menggeleng, "_Aniyo!_"_

_Kyuhyun mengusap surai Sungmin pelan. "Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Bisa. Dan aku mau kau membantuku…" ucap Sungmin memohon._

"_M-maksudmu…kau minta kita tidur—bersama?"_

_Sungmin mendelik. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terguling ke dalam air._

"_Yah, _pabbo. _Kenapa pikiranmu mesum sekali?!"_

"_Mesum? Aku tidak."_

"Shirreo_. Aku juga tidak mau. Biarpun tidur bersamamu—" Wajah Sungmin sudah sewarna dengan tomat sekarang. Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing. Ia malah mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"_

"_Aku mau punya anak. Tapi tanpa menikah, dan tanpa tidur bersama!"_

_Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Yang namanya anak pasti ada karena 'direncanakan'. Dan perencanaan itu pasti memerlukan yang namanya pernikahan, antar sepasang _yeoja _dan _namja. _Atau kalau tidak ingin begitu bisa langsung membuatnya saja. Dengan kata lain, Sungmin harus meniduri seorang _yeoja. _Namun kembali pada akar permasalahannya bahwa Sungmin tak menyenangi _yeoja _tapi tidak pula ingin menikah. Bagaimana anak itu bisa ada? Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya tadi ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya mati-matian kalau saja Sungmin memang memintanya err—tidur bersama. Barangkali Sungmin itu _yeoja _yang terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang _namja_. Yeah, lalu Sungmin akan hamil._

"_BAGAIMANA BISA, MIN? KAU ITU _NAMJA. _BAGAIMANA BISA PUNYA ANAK BEGITU SAJA. KAU—KAU GILA?"_

_Kyuhyun mendirikan badannya cepat. Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin. Dengan volume yang sangat keras. Kyuhyun bahkan berani taruhan jika orang-orang akan dapat mendengarnya. Tapi untunglah pantai ini memang sedang sepi. Kalau tidak mungkin Sungmin dipermalukan di tengah kerumunan orang. Kalimatnya…kasar._

_Mata Sungmin membulat. Ia hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong, lalu berlari begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam menyesali perbuatannya barusan._

_Sungmin berbalik sebentar, "Aku hanya ingin punya anak, Kyu," Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang sedikit berembun. Kyuhyun ingin mengejarnya tapi Sungmin langsung pergi._

.

.

"Begitu, _Hyung_,"

Eunhyuk melongo. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya seolah berusaha menyadarkan dirinya karena Kyuhyun menceritakan masalahnya dan menyuruhnya memberikan solusi. Mudah jika memang masalahnya gampang, tapi lain halnya. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya memberi solusi untuk masalah temannya? Eunhyuk saja masih punya masalah lain yang lebih penting untuk didahulukan, dan ini…Kyuhyun sampai memaksanya. Hebat sekali si Sungmin itu.

"Tambah lagi," kata Kyuhyun.

_Bartender _itu mulai kewalahan melayani Kyuhyun. Di satu sisi ia kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu kacau. Sebenarnya mudah saja jika ia tidak memberikan minuman itu pada Kyuhyun tapi di satu sisi lagi ia terpaksa menuangnya karena melihat aura tak bersahabat yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas. "Tentu saja ada hubungannya, _Hyung_. Aku kan sahabatnya,"

Eunhyuk memutar otak cepat. Sahabat? Hanya sahabat, kan? Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya begitu egois itu dapat mementingkan seseorang dengan embel sahabat. _Hell_, Eunhyuk yang sepupu dekatnya saja jarang diperhatikan. Ya, katakanlah Eunhyuk sedikit cemburu. Tapi wajar bukan, jika cemburu pada perhatian yang minim didapatnya dari seorang yang merupakan sepupunya.

"Hanya sahabat? Kenapa kau yang dipusingkan?"

"_Nan molla, Hyung._ Aku bahkan bingung aku ini siapanya Sungmin,"

Kyuhyun menaruh gelasnya di atas meja. Pikirannya menerawang jauh—

'_Aku hanya ingin punya anak, Kyu.'_

Kyuhyun teringat kembali dengan perkataan Sungmin tempo hari. Ingin punya anak? Hah!

Sebenarnya gampang saja, Kyuhyun tinggal mengajak Sungmin datang ke sebuah panti asuhan, berkenalan dan mengajak bermain dengan beberapa anak yang ada disana, memilih salah satu yang cocok dengan kepribadiannya, membawa anak itu pulang bersama Sungmin dan Sungmin tinggal merawatnya hingga besar. Tapi tidak semudah itu. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi masalahnya Sungmin ingin punya anak biologis. Oke, mungkin masih dapat dimaklumi Kyuhyun. Dimana pun, orang pasti menginginkan anak yang berasal dari garis keturunannya sendiri. Namun lagi-lagi Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun pusing dengan kata-katanya yang bilang bahwa _namja _itu ingin seorang anak yang mewarisi DNA-nya tanpa harus membuat Sungmin menikah lebih dulu. Tanpa menikah? Lelucon macam apa itu. Bibir Kyuhyun mencebik. Bagaimana pun jika dilihat dari sudut yang _masuk akal_ tentu akan sulit untuk mewujudkan keinginan Sungmin yang satu itu. Mungkin bisa…dan yah, babi pun bisa terbang…

Kyuhyun belum lupa kalau nyatanya Sungmin adalah seorang _namja_. _Namja _yang sehat, sama sepertinya. Bahkan Sungmin menyandang predikat sebagai pria dengan vitalitas terbaik, di antara teman-teman mereka.

Memang, ia juga belum lupa kalau Sungmin itu sangat benci hubungan _straight_. Ia _gay_. Kyuhyun tahu itu karena dari awal Sungmin memang menceritakan semuanya padanya. Dan bukannya menjaga jarak, Kyuhyun malah semakin lengket dengan Sungmin.

Lagipula apa yang membuatnya harus berjaga jarak dengan _namja _manis itu? Selain karena pribadinya yang sedikit dingin (yang justru membuat Kyuhyun tertarik), sebenarnya Sungmin menyimpan sisi lain yang begitu menarik. Sisi yang membuat Kyuhyun betah berteman dengannya. Sungmin baik, sangat baik. _Namja _itu akan dengan senang hati memasakkan Kyuhyun masakan enak ketika sahabatnya tersebut mulai mogok makan. Mendengarkan keluhannya yang terlalu kekanakan. Atau juga pergi berdua kemana-mana. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan liburan akhir pekan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan berdua ke kedai es krim langganan.

Dan Kyuhyun sudah mengenal Sungmin begitu lama. Sejak Kyuhyun yang tinggal di samping rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun punya seorang kakak perempuan sebenarnya, tapi ia lebih memilih bermain bersama Sungmin yang dipikirnya akan lebih menyenangkan. Dan mereka jadi dekat hingga kini.

Sungmin tidak bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Bak prangko dan amplop yang saling melekat—mungkin mereka dapat dikatakan seperti itu. Saling membutuhkan.

Namun baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun hanyalah dua orang yang terhubung sebagai sepasang sahabat. Hanya sahabat—tidak lebih. Jika pun harus jujur dengan perasaannya, Kyuhyun akan menggeleng. Ia hanyalah pria yang masih mencintai kehidupannya. Ya, Kyuhyun adalah _workaholic_, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sungmin. Namun kalau Sungmin lebih mengkhawatirkan masa depannya, tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cenderung santai dan menikmati hidupnya dengan prinsip mengalir seperti air. Mereka sama-sama _single_. Dengan kehidupan yang nyaris sempurna. Karir begitu cemerlang, tapi sayang tidak didukung dengan kehidupan cinta keduanya yang dibilang jatuh bangun. Atau mungkin kehidupan cinta Sungmin saja yang begitu, karena Kyuhyun sebenarnya mudah untuk mendapatkan pacar. Wajahnya tampan, kehidupannya mapan. Siapa pula yang akan menolak pesona si Cho ini?

Kyuhyun semakin pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin membantu Sungmin. Dan berakhir pada hubungan keduanya yang agak merenggang karena Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari jalan keluar atas keinginan anehnya tersebut seorang diri. Tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau Sungmin memang menginginkan anak, kenapa tidak denganmu saja?"

Pemikiran Kyuhyun melenting lagi saat Eunhyuk kembali bertanya padanya. Dengan nada yang kedengarannya serius. Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk, dari atas kepala hingga kakinya kemudian balik lagi ke kepalanya, _namja _itu mengangguk mantap. Kyuhyun menggeleng sinis.

"Denganku? Kau pikir aku suaminya?"

Eunhyuk mencibir, "Katanya kau sahabatnya,"

Cih, Kyuhyun terpojok. Ia termakan kata-katanya sendiri. Sial, Eunhyuk memang pintar memutarbalikkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun manyun, bibirnya mengerucut sinis. "Tapi bukan karena aku sahabatnya lantas aku yang harus menghamilinya juga, _Hyung_," Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Lagipula dia bilang tidak akan melepas—" suara Kyuhyun makin merendah, "—perawannya begitu saja…"

"_Namja _aneh," ejek Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tak habis pikir dengan kemauan _namja _sahabat Kyuhyun ini. Katanya, Sungmin mau anak. Tapi menikah juga tidak mau. Tidur dengan pria lain juga tidak. "Apa dia seorang _hermaphrodite_?"

"Apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Kyuhyun menekuk lengannya lagi, menjadikannya bantalan untuk menaruh kepala. Dipejamkannya matanya. Kyuhyun mengantuk. Dua hari ini ia kurang tidur karena selain memikirkan pekerjaan di perusahaan, ia juga memikirkan Sungmin.

Bicara tentang Sungmin, kira-kira apa yang dilakukannya, ya? Pikir Kyuhyun. Sejak pertemuannya yang terakhir kali di pantai itu, Kyuhyun sudah tak pernah lagi bertatap muka dengan Sungmin. Jangankan itu, melihat Sungmin pun tidak. Dan itu seminggu lalu. Rasanya Kyuhyun merindukan _namja _itu. Dalam hati ia menyesal sudah membentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi entahlah, Kyuhyun bahkan bingung setengah mati ketika Sungmin curhat padanya.

"Suruh dia datang ke bank sperma saja, Kyu."

.

.

.

**A/N: Hmm..sebenernya udah ilang mood buat nulis sih, tapi gatau kenapa pengen aja ngepost ini. Mungkin kalo gaada yang minat bakal langsung diapus. Maaf buat yang nunggu 2 FF chapter Nda. Nda males lanjutin tuh #jder. Ahaha..**

**Makasih buat yang udah mau baca. Nda sayang kalian #hug.**


End file.
